Nunca es grato decir adiós
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Un breve relato de Vegeta sobre la muerte de Bulma. Oneshote


**Nunca es grato decir adiós**

Reconozco mis pecados, pues los eh pagado, o así lo supongo, miles de noches me martirice pensando en la vida de tantos miles que en mis manos murieron, en los rostros suplicándome clemencia, en la sangre que nunca dejaba de brotar. El dolor que mi alma arrastraba ya casi no esta, pues me redimí de cada acto cruel, de cada muerte que provoqué sin remordimiento.

Un día fui temido, y me regodeaba en la satisfacción de una batalla en la que mi enemigo abandonaba este mundo. Me reí muchas tantas del sufrimiento ajeno, me mofé de los que no se comparaban con mi fuerza, e incluso me divertía verlos rogarme, rogarme por su vida o la de alguien a quien amaban.

Amor… esa palabra que creía tan vacía, esa palabra que denotaba debilidad, solo una palabra que por años no fui capaz de comprender. Pero hoy logré saber lo que significa, no específicamente este día, sino el día en que ella sanó mis heridas, el día que penetró ese escudo que creé para protegerme y que nadie viera lo atormentado de mi alma.

Me diste la paz que ninguna victoria me dio, calmaste los demonios que me perseguían, ya que aunque me cueste aceptarlo, soy un simple mortal, al igual que los terrícolas de los que me burlaba, de los terrícolas de los que tú formas parte.

Mujer, cuanto tiempo tarde en pronunciar tu nombre. Al principio lo dije como si nada pero en realidad me costó mucho trabajo, solo que no quería que lo notaras, pero lo hiciste, y te alegró. Mujer¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora que te tengo y acepto que verdaderamente siento algo por ti te vas?

Los años pasaron y ya no eres la jovencita gritona que eras antes, bueno, lo de gritona a veces regresa, pero estás cambiada… ambos cambiamos, y lo hicimos juntos. Tu cabello azul como el mar, tus ojos celestes como el cielo, eres el retrato de la belleza, a pesar de que te quejas de las arrugas que la edad te trajo, yo no puedo llegar a verlas, más te molesto, y te enojas. Eso aún no deja de divertirme, la belleza que encierra tu enojo, tantas veces discutimos Bulma, tantas me ganaste y fingí que no me importaba, solo por que no se me ocurría un comentario lo suficientemente inteligente para rebatirte el tuyo.

Ahora estamos los dos solos, nuestros hijos nos han dejado solos, saben que ya es el momento. No puede ser, es muy pronto… me arrepiento de tantas cosas y aunque me digas que no lo haga no puedo evitarlo. Cuantas veces te fui indiferente solo por que mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba tranquilo. Cuantas veces te respondí con un "Yo también" en lugar de un "Te amo", más eso no te molestó, o tal vez si pero no me lo dijiste. Bulma…

Maldita no me dejaras olvidarte, y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

A lo largo de los años todo fue cambiando, o más bien tú lo cambiaste, incluso esta la casa en la que vivimos…tú la reformaste, supervisando cada mínimo detalle. Cada cosa esta en ese lugar por que tu así lo quisiste, dejaste huella en cada rincón de esta inmensa mansión que nada puede borrar o hacerme olvidar. Incluso en nuestros hijos¿Cómo se supone que viva tranquilo el resto de mis días viendo caminar a mí alrededor a una replica de tu persona? Nuestra hija, tenía que ser tu viva imagen¿Cómo puedo mirar a los ojos a Trunks si cada vez que lo miro siento que te veo a ti a los ojos? Dejaste huella en cada rincón.

Un día sacrifique mi vida por ti y por nuestro hijo….pero tal vez no solvente todos los pecados que cometí y por esa razón el mundo se desquita conmigo sacando de mi lado lo que más quiero. Me gustaría creer que todo esto es un triste sueño pero no lo es, tu vida se desvanece segundo a segundo y nada hay que yo pueda hacer.

La edad es la única causa de tu muerte, pero yo aún la veo prematura. Si tuviera que matar otros miles para que te quedaras lo haría y pagaría por eso en el infierno, pero lo haría si de ti se tratara, se que no me lo permitirías mujer testaruda.

Ya conocí el infierno, y no es tan malo como parece jaja y se muy bien que nunca lo vas a conocer, por que en tu cuerpo no hay una gota de maldad. Con tu esencia fuiste purificando lentamente mi ser, hasta llegar a ser considerado una persona buena. Y gracias a eso pude continuar viviendo a tu lado, ya que la vida que yo sacrifique por ti, gracias a tu ayuda fue restaurada.

Perdóname por dejarte mientras esperabas a Trunks, se lo mucho que sufriste por mi culpa, pero al regresar me acogiste nuevamente, como lo hiciste cuando llegue a la Tierra, hasta me ofreciste más de lo que pensé poder aceptar, e incluso repudie por mucho tiempo. Me odie por no ser capas de matarte como lo había hecho con otros, me odie por sentir en mi interior algo que creí patético, pero que en realidad me daba fuerza. Cada cadáver que por mi vida pasó con un beso lo borraste, y cada respiración que de tu pecho sale con dificultad me aleja más de ti.

Malditas lagrimas, cuanto odio llorar, pero al verte desvanecer de vida es lo único que sale de mí.

En la cama que compartimos por tanto tiempo yaces mirándome, con esos ojos que se adentraron tanto en mí y vieron lo que los demás ignoraban, me creaste una nueva alma para deshacerme de la maligna que cargaba. Me creaste una nueva vida para olvidar la vivida. No estoy seguro de haber sido lo que esperabas, pero en los últimos años créeme que lo intente.

Se que algún día nos volveremos a ver mujer, pero hoy maldigo con todo mi ser mi sangre Saiyajin que por tanto tiempo me hizo sentir orgullo, hoy maldigo. Esta sangre que me dará más años de vida que los que quiero, esta sangre que me alejará por tanto tiempo de tu encuentro…

¿Por qué lloras? Si sabes cuanto lo detesto… a pesar de que yo estoy llorando también… No…. tus ojos…ya no me miran.

Mi mujer se fue… ya no esta conmigo. Sus bellos ojos se cerraron, como si le cerrasen la entrada a la vida o dejasen entrar a la muerte. No puedo evitar abrazarte, acariciar tu cabello, besar tu frente, y llorar amargamente tu perdida…mi perdida.

Nuestros hijos entran a la habitación, y también lloran, mi querida compañera se marchó, y a este mundo ya no regresará.

Nuestros nietos…No podrás verlos crecer, ya no podrás jugar con ellos, prometo hacerlo por ti, Bulma te extrañare, y a pesar de estarme despidiendo no puedo desprenderme de tu cuerpo…

Ya no hay nada por hacer, siento una mano sobre mi hombro…es Trunks diciéndome que ya es suficiente, que hace mucho tiempo que te sostengo.

Lentamente te acuesto en el colchón de la cama que compartíamos, sigues hermosa, pareces complacida por tu expresión, espero que te traten bien a donde vayas, por que de lo contrario los dioses se las verán conmigo.

Cada día después de tu… de tu muerte te eh ido a visitar, a ese lugar en donde tu cuerpo fue enterrado, todos los días tengo una cita contigo en la que me dedico a decirte lo mucho que te extraño, lo mucho que extraño tu aroma al salir de la ducha, lo mucho que extraño el calor que dejabas al levantarte de la cama, lo mucho que te extraño en fin.

Bulma, me gustaría poder regresarte, pero incluso si fuera posible no podría negarte el paraíso. Prefiero una vida en soledad, y saberte en buen lugar por la eternidad.

Nos uniremos nuevamente… en la eternidad. Donde haremos de las nuestras jaja nada queda en pie a tu paso mi científica.

¿Me escucharas mientras te hablo? Bueno, eso no importa mucho ya llegará el momento en el que te lo diga todo de frente, y pueda volver a sentirte embriagadora como antes.

Espero que ningún muerto te este pretendiendo ya que de ser así vivirá la muerte nuevamente. Siempre hermosa, te recuerdo y conozco como si fueras parte de mí, es que lo eres, eres parte de mí, y esa parte nunca morirá, la llevaré conmigo para siempre. Mi mujer, eres todo lo que yo no soy, verdaderamente conocí la vida cuando te conocí, y me hiciste conocer otro tipo de amor que jamás imagine que podía llegar a sentir, el amor de una familia, la que sin ti no hubiera podido formar.

No puedo entenderlo¿Por qué se hizo tan corto el tiempo? Bulma, mi amor, mi mujer, mi mujer vulgar. Nostalgia será lo unico que me quede, nuestras descendencia, y mi memoria, esta maldita vida que da y quita, me ha quitado lo más preciado.

Al ver tu respiración desaparecer, sentí como si mi alma, mi corazón, se resquebrajara, mi Bulma, tu risa me volvía loco, tu boca, tú, tú me volvíste loco por tanto tiempo. Tiempo que ahora ya no tenemos, debí aprovecharlo mejor, debí cuidarte mejor. Mi mujer escandalosa, nunca me fué facíl obtener nada en la vida, siempre creí que con todas las injusticias que mis manos causaron nunca tendría descanso, pero... apareciste, y... me arreglaste, tal vez me viste como un reto mujer, pero lo lograste, sacaste lo bueno de mí, y ya que tu obra esta terminada te pierdes en tu grandeza¿terminada? no... aún me queda un poco por hacer, y lo voy a terminar por tí, mi vida... sentí que se fue con la tuya, pero no... siguo aquí, cuidando lo que me dejaste y terminando lo que empezaste. Prometo contarle a nuestros nietos sobre lo grande que fuiste, la gran Bulma Briefs, como solías decir tan orgullosa jaja... mujer no puedo sacarte de mi mente... tristemente te necesito para vivir, como el agua, como el aire, ahora me priban de tí.

Llevo grabada una imagen, la primera vez que nos fundimos en un beso, nunca me puse tan nervioso, me hiciste temblar mujer, más tu estabas tranquila, confiada, pero no te lo hice notar, me mostré seguro.

Hay momentos en los que no se si fue real, o si fue todo un sueño, del que me voy a despertar, pero no es así, nunca despierto, nunca te veo nuevamente, y eso me carcome... esperar el día que despierte, o enrealidad me duerma eternamente.

Lo único que me queda es seguir viviendo con tu recuerdo y la esperanza de volver a enamorarme de esos ojos azules en tu reencuentro…

**Fin**


End file.
